


You Make This Place My Home

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Orphans, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Usagi is everything to him.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 28





	You Make This Place My Home

"What was the orphanage like?"  
  
Mamoru was surprised that she hadn't asked sooner. Usagi was simply too compassionate (and curious) to never inquire about his childhood and he'd anticipated the question since before they'd even started officially dating. However, he was finding it harder than expected to describe his life as an orphan.  
  
"Well, we were treated fine. We got good food; we only had to share our rooms with a couple other kids. You know, the usual things. It wasn't like in Oliver Twist." Usagi's blank look reminded him that she didn't make a habit of reading Victorian English novels. "It wasn't bad."  
  
"Were you happy there?"  
  
"No." He startled himself with how readily he admitted that. Not because he didn't trust Usagi--he trusted no one else more. But he'd never even thought about it himself; brooding wouldn't change the past even if he were inclined.  
  
Usagi laid her head on Mamoru's shoulder and sighed in sympathy. Her warmth there beside him made all the bitter thoughts creeping into his mind vanish. When she next spoke, he was too busy admiring the way she traced the lines on his palm with a feather-light touch to notice at first. "Why not?"  
  
How to explain when he hadn't considered his reasons before? He tried to put his thoughts into words while he gently turned her own hand over to return her caress. "It wasn't bad, like I said. The director was a great guy, very kind. We had so many donors and people who cared about us. It was a good place to grow up, but . . . "  
  
"But?"  
  
He paused for a moment, clarity quietly flowing into his mind as Usagi laced her fingers with his own to stop him from tickling her sensitive palm. Their hands, sized so differently, fit perfectly together as if a pair of wings wrapping about a bird to shelter it from the rain. This was where he was meant to be. Here with her was where his life had led him, to fight and protect alongside his other half. This was where he belonged.

"It wasn't home."


End file.
